Changes
by pika318
Summary: People change over time, and Chiho takes the chance to express her gratitude to the one who saved the lives of her friends and herself. Based off events in Volume 8.


**Moko-chan** : This little fic I wrote a long time ago actually got lost….but I found the unedited version on my phone, phew.

 **pika318** : I put all my feeling in that first edit, Moko-chan actually said it made the fic so much better, then she lost it...and now I have to do it again, must...find...motivation...

* * *

 **One shot:** Changes

* * *

It was evening in the small town of Sasazuka. The clouds were gray and there was light rain making the entire place uncomfortable. Chiho, a Japanese high school girl, was carefully making her way up the metal stairs of Villa Rosa and onto the second floor. This notorious staircase has claimed the dignity and skin of a number of Ente Isla residents.

As Chiho's umbrella had become damp from the rain, she left it in the corridor. Carrying her school bag and a plastic bag of food in one hand, she unlocked the door of apartment 201 with the other. She entered, removed her shoes and put her bag on the floor and the food on the table.

"Ah, if it isn't Sasaki-san, welcome."

Chiho snapped her head towards the voice with hope-

 _Could it be…_

but was greeted by the sight of an empty kitchen.

Chiho sighed.

"What was I thinking...of course Ashiya-san isn't here…" She mumbled softly to herself.

The former Demon General always greeted her when she came. But because of his unfortunate kidnapping earlier, he was not in the apartment anymore. Being so used to him greeting her must have led to her hearing things which were not there.

She surveyed the apartment sadly. Being a six tatami apartment, it was definitely considered tiny compared to her own home. But right now, without the presence she was so used to, even such a tiny apartment felt empty to her.

"I hope Maou-san brings Ashiya-san, Yusa-san, Alas=Ramus-chan and Yusa-san's father home safely." Chiho said to herself wistfully. She walked towards a cabinet, the only cabinet in the apartment, and slid the door open slightly.

The first thing she noticed was the lack of light. Unlike what she had expected, the small desk light was not turned on, and she could not see the glow of the laptop either.

Chiho continued to slide the door open. Inside was the fallen angel Lucifer, asleep. Beside him, his laptop was seen, lid closed and left on a small dresser that he managed to somehow stuff into the cabinet.

 _It's quite rare to not see him using his computer when he's so near it._ Chiho thought.

"Urushihara-san..." Chiho called softly while shaking Urushihara's shoulders gently.

Urushihara opened his eyes, glanced at the visitor and muttered in a sleepy tone.

"Oh...it's you Sasaki."

"Are you feeling better?" Chiho asked as she pointed at the bandages on his hands and lower arms. The injuries were a result of an attack by Archangel Camael.

"Somewhat...It wasn't that bad anyway." Lucifer muttered. As he looked up, he realised that Chiho was alone.

"Where's Maou and Bell?" Lucifer asked.

"They're buying some supplies...For their trip to Ente Isla. Ah... Tsubasa - chan is with them too. "

"I see..." Urushihara mumbled.

"You're hungry right? Maou-san told me to get you some food first. I bought pork rice bowl."

Urushihara yawned and then said "It's ok...We can wait for them to come back then we eat."

As soon as the words left Urushihara's mouth, he noticed Chiho show a look of surprise.

"What?"

"Ah!" Chiho shook her hands, flustered that her expression had been noticed."It's nothing much...I just..."

"What is it, stop wasting my time and just say it." Urushihara grumbled in a somewhat threatening tone.

"I think you changed quite a lot." Chiho suddenly said.

"Huh? What..."

Urushihara appeared like he wanted say something else, but words seemed to fail him then, resulting in him opening and closing his mouth wordlessly. Chiho continued to speak,.

"I mean, it's hard to believe that less than half a year ago, you tried to kill me. Then even though you were pretty much not caring about everything around you at the beginning, as time passed you slowly started to help us all bit by bit...and to think you actually risked your life to save me and Suzuno-san recently."

"..."

Even as Chiho finished her explanation, Urushihara seemed to have given up trying to speak and was just openly staring at her, in shock for getting praised.

"Um...even though I should have said it earlier but really...Thank you very much for saving us and my school mates." Chiho said gratefully bowing her head.

It was then when Urushihara finally found his voice.

"I...idiot. I wasn't risking my life at all. ..there's no way that bastard Camael would really try to kill me. He's not that stupid." The fallen angel's face was red and he sounded very embarrassed, stuttering his answer.

"You're really bad at accepting thanks, aren't you." Chiho laughed as she saw Urushihara's rare display of shyness.

"Just do me a favour and save your mushy stuff for Maou, will you?"

"Hahaha. "Chiho continued laughing.

Just then, Chiho heard voices and sounds of people coming up the stairs. The three people she had gone out with earlier had returned.

With a clack, the door opened, and Maou was seen, carrying a few bags of things.

"Geh. ...that was a lot of stuff." Maou commented as he piled large bags on the tatami floor.

"Most of which were bought with my money." Suzuno grumbled, dropping more large bags on the floor.

Tsubasa followed soon after, shouting a loud "I'm back!" before kicking off her shoes and entering the house.

"Ah. Welcome back. Maou-san, Suzuno-san, Tsubasa - chan. " Chiho cheerfully greeted them. Meanwhile, Urushihara listlessly muttered a 'welcome back.'

"We're back. Eh...you haven't eaten yet?"Maou asked as he eyed the food on the table.

"Nope, it's better to eat together isn't that right, Urushihara-san? " Chiho turned to Urushihara.

He muttered an inaudible "Yeah yeah. ...whatever" and started to open the bags of food.

"Alright, let's eat then." Maou agreed. And after that, the group settled around the table to have dinner.

* * *

"You really told him that?" Maou knew that Chiho had always been straightforward but he was still surprised to hear what Chiho said to Urushihara. At the moment, Maou was walking Chiho to the train station.

"Yep. Don't you think he changed too?" Chiho asked.

"Hmm...I guess..." Maou replied vaguely

"You don't sound convinced."

Maou shook his head.

"It's not that I'm not convinced. But instead of saying that he changed, it's more like Urushihara is actually just becoming how he used to be."

"Eh? Used to be? Do you mean Urushihara-san was a nicer person before?"

"Erhm...I won't say he was nicer...maybe more...responsible?" Maou answered, pausing in between to find the right word to use.

"I see..."

 _I wonder what happened to Urushihara-san for him to become this uncaring._

But even though Chiho had such thoughts, she did not ask any further. Somehow, she had a feeling if she asked Maou now, he would just change the topic.

And even if she did want to ask, she would not have the chance to do so today. As the both of them were speaking, they had already reached the intersection in front of Sasazuka station.

"Be careful on the way back, Chi-chan." Maou said. Maou would have preferred to walk Chiho back to her doorstep, but Chiho had insisted that he did not have to as the pathway back was well lit and it was not that late as well.

"Yeah I will. See you tomorrow, Maou-san." Chiho said as she started to walk in the direction back to her home.

"Yep. Bye Chi-chan! " Maou waved back and stopped only when he could not see his junior anymore. Then, smiling to himself, he turned around and headed back home.

 **END**

* * *

 **pika318:** And done! I added a lot of things to Moko-chan's original draft this time, so I hope everyone enjoys reading this. Please feel free to review!


End file.
